Seto Midori
Seto Midori '''(瀬戸水鳥) is one of the managers of Raimon and Raimon. Appearance Midori has bright and long red hair, with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has a slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without ribbons, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical, for example, she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. However, she's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma, and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma. When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, and even yelled to Hayami's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around with Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and his Kijutsuma Purim's Magician Box, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In Episode 25, she gave a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano teased her to have a crush on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In Episode 35, she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In Episode 45, she is seen talking with Haruna. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In Episode 46, she appeared in television along with Aoi and Akane. Because of her nervousness, she pulled Tenma and made him angry. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in Episode 5 in which she is shocked about the whole 'timetravel' stuff and is having a hard time understanding what Arno Crossword was talking about along with Nishiki. In Episode 6, she helped the others get back to the caravan whilst being very badly injured. After arrival, she is also shocked that some other members of Raimon left. In Episode 12, she teases Akane that Okatsu might steal Shindou from 'her'. And around, Episode 14, she and Nishiki got into an argument and laughs at Nishiki in "makeup". Around Episode 26, she locked into another argument with Nishiki about who to find first which ended up with both of them separating with Nishiki finding Sakamoto and Midori finding Okita. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 149 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed: 119 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 97 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Kick Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Evolution' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Kick Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' Mixi Max Best Match Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Yamana Akane' **'SK No Penalty!' *'MIMAX Endou Natsumi' **'SK TP Plus 20' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' Trivia * The three manager girls; name are associated with colors. The name "midori" may also mean green, but the kanji used for her name is translated otherwise. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it is the ribbon on her school uniform). *As seen in the first Chrono Stone opening, she seems to be as bad at cooking as Raimon Natsumi, where she is seen creating a giant rice ball. *She is a fan of period dramas and samurai movies. Navigation Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 1